


Leia

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: The real question is: what will you do?October Fiverr Commission
Kudos: 4
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Leia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This piece was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

She’s out of her mind; your sworn drinking buddy (and best friend), Leia, turned out to be a lightweight, and know she’s somehow made her way onto your bed, unconscious and unaware.

It’s not like you _expected_ this to happen, truth be told. The two of you just so happened to have the violent urge to chug booze and sing (terrible) renditions of your favorite tunes at the local karaoke bar. You recently just received a promotion at your job, everyone was excited, and you did what you could to spontaneously round up some of your other colleagues to celebrate.

The night was young and y’all were having as much fun as possible. Your boss, as chill as could be, had challenged you two to a drinking contest to see who could drink the most fireball shots in the room. You weren’t really sure if it was okay to do it considering the damned things had more alcohol content than a normal person could take, but you also weren’t a pansy. Literally _everyone_ in the office would make fun of you backed down; they’d say something about you forfeiting your title of being the heaviest drinker the moment you got back to work.

You didn’t want that to happen—that was your pride! They could take the declaration from your cold dead hands.

Leia claimed that she could beat you at the competition, and you rebuked it. It’s not that you _meant_ to doubt her, it’s that you weren’t sure ifs he knew just how much content was in each of them. She didn’t seem to listen even after a couple of google searches as the night continued.

Eventually, you gave in. The two of you drank like it was the end of the world, and your colleagues watched as each shot glass stacked into some funky Jenga tower that could fall over at any minute.

As expected, you didn’t lose. You drank about eight of those shots without much difficulty, while your friend only made it to six and gave in. “Tipsy” was an understatement, and she clung onto you for another three hours as the ear-piercing music boomed through the room.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to split. Your boss had offered to take her home – and you would’ve accepted it, too – though you suddenly remembered that she carpooled with you and it _miiight_ not be good considering she probably has work tomorrow anyway. You respectfully declined.

She had passed out on the way home after you coerced her to drink some water, and you had carried her in with ease. Rather than making her sleep on the couch that night, you laid her on the bed and went to prep your futon couch in the living room for later. When you had drank _that_ much at a time, you knew for a fact that going to bed early wasn’t a good idea. Not only would you wake up with a hangover, but your body seemed to reject just about _any_ sort of alcoholic beverage in the middle of your heavy sleeping.

You’d rather _not_ wake up to upchuck everything on a whim; drinking was a lot more fun when the alcohol settled and the buzz kicked in.

You eventually decided to take a shower to get the smell of the liquid drug off of you, watch a couple of episodes to your favorite show, and sleep. That was the plan to kick off your four day weekend and you would just help Leia later with sobering up and sending her home.

Here’s the problem with your plan: you didn’t just “watch a couple of episodes” and sleep.

No, when you walked into your bedroom to get a nice set of clean clothes on you found the girl sprawled out in a position that would be considered… promiscuous? Inappropriate?

Her legs were spread wide open, her frilly set of underwear seemed a little damp from just the view alone, and her breast _almost_ slipped out of her tank top. Almost. You could see a little bit of side-boob there.

You felt your throat grow dry and your nether region throb a little, and... shit. _Shit_.

Leia wasn’t unattractive by any means; you had carried a crush on the girl for ages, and she always seemed to lead you on with a string of teases. She’d call you out for ogling at her petite and slender hourglass figure, but she always mentioned how good it felt when you trailed your fingers through her raven black hair. Skin color never mattered to you, yet you found yourself attached to the fair sheen that would glow with the sun _and_ the moon. She was everything to you, and yet nothing to you—but not because she rejected you or anything.

It’s because you never had the guts to ask her out.

And now, here she was. Her face was flushed and her breathing labored. You would have never thought to find yourself in a situation like this, yet here you are…

The real question is: what will you do?

Would you let her sleep in peace, or would you wake her? Judging by how flustered you were grew just by staring at her, peace didn’t seem like a viable option… but neither did simply _waking_ her. She was flirtatious and naughty. She’d probably drive you over the edge with her incessant need to provoke.

It was then that the naughtiest thought – the sinner’s thought – hit you. What if you… what if she… _you know…_?

It wasn’t _completely_ off the table; she had mentioned that one-night stand and flings had kind of been her thing ever since her ex cheated on her for someone else, and she had even extended the offer to _you_ during one of your drinking sessions. You thought she was joking, but all she did was wink at you. Your dense ass was beginning to realize that _maaaybe_ her offer _wasn’t_ just a simple joke.

You also remembered that one porno magazine she had talking about sleep sex being “good for the soul,” and wondered if you should try… after all, she wouldn’t mind, right?

She wouldn’t mind if you just decided to – you know – _casually_ slip her underwear aside and slip a couple of fingers into that warm, wet pussy of hers _right_?

Leia let out a soft sigh the moment you rolled your index finger around her outer entrance. You occasionally traced the more sensitive parts of the flesh that revealed itself to you, and watched as her legs would hike up a little with each and every rub and motion.

This wasn't the first time you shared an intimate moment like this, nor did you think it was your last; it wasn't uncommon for you to satiate your various horny levels through one-night stands and cam girls, but there was something about this moment that stood out from the rest.

You couldn't quite put your finger on it, so you only assumed it could be due to one of two things: either the lecherous part of you decided her body was too provocative in the moment, or she was actually the girl of your dreams.

Both of them were honest answers, but the _true_ answer wasn't all there just yet. You could figure it out later when you got the chance—preferably when you were alone and tending to your own devices.

Two of your fingers eventually made their way inside, and you did your best to curl them in ways that elicited soft moans and frequent shuffles from the woman. You loved the way she cooed and giggled whenever your fingers hit the spot she wanted just right, and you couldn't help but feel your heart race even faster every time she egged you on with a soft "yes," or "keep going."

You were the piece that wobbled on a Jenga tower as you picked up the pace, because you could have sworn she had opened her eyes for a brief moment. Her reactions made you wonder if you should pull away, yet you could imagine how that would feel if she was getting into it; she would have felt some sort of void. Some kind of emptiness.

She might have woken up there, and you would have had three seconds or so to explain what you were doing the entire time she had dozed off and... that really _could_ go entirely different ways.

It wasn't a moment you wanted to be caught in, so you did all you could to leave her bathing in this slumber-drunk moment she found herself in.

Two fingers became three, and now you thumbed her clit in a rhythmic pattern, too. This was probably the best foreplay that you've pulled yourself into in a long, _long_ time.

Yet, fingers didn't feel like they were enough to you—this whole /moment/ didn't feel like enough. The more you went at it with Leia, the more you felt your own carnal cravings and inner demons take over, too. You desperately wanted to have sex with her. _Needed_ to. Fingers were nice, but fucking was better.

Fucking allowed yours and a partner's body to meld and dance together. Fucking also allowed you two to see if you were both compatible for pursuing anything further out of the relationship you two shared. It wasn't a _failproof_ method to communicating, but it was one that allowed for deeper connections—fewer scratches on the surface. And when it came to Leia, it was probably one of the perfect ways to approach such.

Still, you were someone with manners. Chivalry wasn't dead—you knew full well that permission was key. You knew traversing any further down the dreaded path was bound to get you into some trouble, and you had already made the sworn decision to leave it at this. You couldn't let yourself fall into a thirst trap, you _had_ to remain composed.

That's what you kept telling yourself—that was your resolve... and yet, that's not what happened.

The ideal ending to this involved you making her cum and calling it a night. The _actual_ ending, however, went the complete opposite of a direction. _And why_ , you ask? Why did this happen? You made a promise, so what made you turn back on it?

Simple: she begged for it.

There was no doubt—no slur or slip-up: somewhere in her drunken state, Leia had called for you _and_ your cock. She incessantly whined about how she needed more and more from you. How she would do everything in her power to jump you. If you were anymore naive, you wouldn't have realized that she was whispering her plans to hold you in her arms one night...

So, you did. You undressed, crawled over her and slipped yourself inside. And _God_ did that wet cunt of hers feel so _good_ on contact. Your movements went on a slow start at first; every thrust you did was methodical and timed in an orderly fashion. Each rhythmic tap against her had to match her wanton whimpers of approval, and every time she called your name you couldn't help but tease with your sultry whispers.

Leia couldn’t stop screaming—her pants grew more ragged and janky. The two of you had matched such haphazard cries for one another, that it was only when your body felt like jello that you realized the two of you had released together…

You were never the type to cum inside someone, not without a condom, at least. You had always made sure to take certain precautions, because you knew what could happen if things went south. Yet, you didn’t do that with her. The thought never crossed your mind.

You didn’t even _want_ a kid, either. You just wanted to be… _close_.

She had woken up after it all, but didn’t seem to care about the aftermath. She ran her fingers through the sticky white fluids you painted on her and the bed, and she made some snide comment about you repressing your lusty behaviors being bad for you in the long run.

You told her to shut up and promptly covered your face to stop the blush, but all she did was laugh at you. And before you could tell her to take a shower and clean up, she wrapped her arms around your neck and seduced you into a round two...


End file.
